Une! Seule! Solution! La manifes! tation!
by Mirliton
Summary: Une manifestation pour la défense des dragons: quoi de plus banal... sauf quand certaines personnes s'en mêlent.


**Disclaimer**: les personnages et l'univers sont à Pratchett, les manifs à tout le monde.

**Avertissement**: pour comprendre la fin il vaut mieux avoir lu _La Vérité_. Si ce n'est pas le cas et que vous voulez quand même continuer, il faut un **_léger __spoiler _**->Veterini a un petit chien auquel il est très attaché.

Sinon, arglh, je sais, chuis encore plus en retard, mais pitié, non, pas les hérissons anthropophages! pas Jack'O'Lantern! Promis Koredik, je me dépêêêêêêche...

**Accusation**: c'est une review de Srithanio qui a fait germé cette idée (et là je me tais, sinon je vais être privée de reviews) (Srithanio, revieeeens!)

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-

**Une! Seule! So-lu-tion! La mani-fes! ta-tion!**

-.-

-

Dame Ramkin campait fièrement sur ses positions, avec derrière elle un solide appui :

- métaphorique : toute la lignée des Ramkin faisait sentir son autorité dans le port de tête altier, et des siècles de pool génétique avaient musclé un puissant jarret capable de résister à tous les assauts,

- concret : une centaine de harpies en furie, représentant vraisemblablement le Sanctuaire des Dragons, s'agitaient dans son dos en brandissant pancartes, tracts et photographies de dragons après explosion.

Flambard Truffiste, dit Truffe ou Turf, commençait à l'avoir _vraiment_ mauvaise : ces allumées avaient déjà provoqué l'annulation de deux courses, un sacré manque à gagner sur les paris. Maltraitance et cruauté envers les animaux : c'est cela, oui, et pourquoi pas réclamer Justice et Bonheur universels tant qu'on y était ? Fallait vivre avec la réalité de son temps et d'Ankh Morpork. Si on commençait à se préoccuper du bien-être de bouseux pète-flammes, franchement…

Il avait tout d'abord voulu déloger le gros de la troupe avec force railleries et moulinets de bras : peine perdue, il n'avait récolté que griffures (les garces !), bouses séchées (sur son costume Hugo Troll !) et quolibets. Il s'attaquait donc désormais à la meneuse.

« J' comprends vos r'vendications, vot' Seigneurie, mais faut bien que j' gagne ma croûte _(sans parler ce que va coûter le nettoyage du costume)_, et pis c'est pas illégal ces courses !

- Jehe enthends bien, mon brâââââve. Mais nous ne pouvons tolhérer plus longtemps cette pratique cruhhhelle : le stress des courses fait trop souvent exploser les chers petits.

- Ah ça, vot' Seigneurie, on n'y peut rien, nous **(1)**.

- Si ; chhhhhangez de métier, mon brâââââve. »

Flambard Truffiste se tassa un peu sur lui-même : il n'était jamais à son aise avec les gens de la Haute, et celle-là savait sacrément en imposer. Surtout avec ses « h » partout. En parlant de hache... Il voyait maintenant ce que la meneuse avait utilisé comme support pour sa pancarte « Sauvons les dragons » : une fière et massive hallebarde, soigneusement aiguisée. Il recula précipitamment de quelques pas ; l'expression de la dernière des Ramkin affichait clairement un message universel : _no pasaran_.

Aux grands maux les grands remèdes : après tout, il avait la loi pour lui.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

« On f'rait mieux d'aller voir le patron.

- Bah, pourquoi le déranger pour une manifestation, on peut faire ça tous seuls, nan ? Et puis il y a souvent des vendeurs de chouquettes dans ces cas-là, on pourrait toujours en réquisitionner un ou deux pour « Soutien à l'action publique du Guet » **(2)**

- Ouais, mais t' as entendu Truffe ? C'est pour la protection des dragons.

- Ben quoi Sergent ? On aime bien les dragons, mais on doit faire notre boulot, surtout s'y a des chouquettes.

- Laisse tomber les chouquettes, caporal. Tu sais qui dirige la société protectrice des dragons ?

- Sûr, c'est Dame … Oh.

- Voilà.

- On laisse ça au patron, hein.

- On laisse ça au patron.

- P'tain, le pauvre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

« Sam ! C'est gentil de te joindre à nous ! »

Vimaire avait passé tout le trajet à maudire :

- Truffe, et ses courses,

- l'instinct de survie de Chicard et Côlon, qui savent toujours quand refiler la patate chaude à un autre,

- les dragons et leur existence,

et à se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à sa femme pour la convaincre de respecter une loi. Autant y aller franchement : Sybil n'appréciait pas que l'on tourne autour du pot.

« Ecoute chérie, je viens pour une plainte...

- Une plainte, Sam ? »

Vimaire remarqua alors, outre l'air doucement résolu de sa femme, la hallebarde. Celle de Nostant Ramkin, un authentique fêlé de la cafetière (aux dires de Sybil elle-même), qui ne supportait pas la contradiction. Tout un symbole. Sybil souriait toujours avec gentillesse.

« C'est sans doute ce monsieur _(elle désignait Truffe, qui se tenait prudemment en retrait à une quinzaine de mètres)_ qui n'a pas apprécié mes 'h'.

- Tes haches ??

- Oh, ne m'en veux pas, il avait l'air impressionnable, c'était juste une petit taquinerie.

- Taquinerie…

- Sérieusement, tu parlais d'une plainte ? »

Vimaire regarda à nouveau sa femme. Sybil était éminemment raisonnable, mais certains sujets lui tenaient particulièrement à cœur. Et elle lançait régulièrement des propos incendiaires contre les courses de dragons qui, Vimaire voulaient bien l'admettre, étaient répugnantes. Le soleil étincelait toujours contre le tranchoir de la hallebarde.

- Hum, oui, au sujet des dragons...

- Ah ? Une nouvelle plainte contre les traitements indignes qui leur sont infligés ? Je suis heureuse de voir que le Guet prend enfin l'affaire au sérieux. »

Et, sans trop savoir comment, le Commissaire Divisionnaire se retrouva à brandir une banderole proclamant :

_Libérons tous les dragons,_

_Ils sont juste trop mignons !_** (3)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flambard Truffiste, consterné, regarda ce salopard de Vimaire se joindre aux manifestantes. Si même le Guet le lâchait... Qui pouvait avoir plus d'autorité que la police dans cette ville de dingues ? Pas les Guildes : elles ne se remuaient que contre piastres sonnantes et trébuchantes, et de toutes manières on disait qu'elles étaient toutes à la botte de...

Mouais, pourquoi pas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

« Ecoutez monsieur Truffiste, j'enregistre votre requête. Je la lui transmettrai dès que possible.

- Mais il y a urgence, m'sieur ! J'ai presque perdu une journée complète de paris, sans parler des places à rembourser !

- J'en suis bien conscient, toutefois l'emploi du temps du...

- Et puis le Guet s'est ligué avec ces folles !

- Pardon ??

- C'est une... comment dit-on, une sédition, m'sieur. Le Guet ne fait plus respecter la loi. Faut faire vite ! »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Une affaire proprement abracadabrantesque. Franchement, il ne voyait pas trop comment elle avait pu dégénérer à ce point. Mais à Ankh Morpork ce genre d'absurdité était monnaie courante ; vu les proportions prises par l'incident il préférait régler la question en personne. Cette fois, Vimaire avait intérêt à trouver une justification _très_ solide à son insubordination. D'ailleurs, ça n'allait pas tarder : il arrivait devant le dragonodrome. La calèche s'arrêta à distance respectable de la foule grondante. Il descendit, et...

« Sire Havelock ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ici ! »

Ah, oui, forcément, ceci expliquait cela : l'intrusion intempestive de Flambard Truffiste dans le bureau de Tambourinoeud, son emploi du temps bouleversé malgré l'urgence des accords commerciaux avec Genua, et l'air pitoyable du Commissaire Divisionnaire du Guet n'osant franchement brandir (mais n'osant franchement cacher non plus) une banderole dont le slogan eût fait rougir un enfant de cinq ans.

« Dame Sybil. Quelle surprise. Peut-on savoir ce qui motive un tel rassemblement dont les conséquences sont, sauf erreur de ma part, illégales ? »

Vimaire tentait manifestement de se fondre dans l'arrière-plan des agitées, tandis que Sybil Ramkin montait bravement au front.

« C'est que, précisément, il manque une loi pour rendre illégales les activités qui se déroulent dans ce bâtiment. »

Elle fixa le Patricien sans ciller, ce qui vu l'humeur de ce dernier frôlait le suicide. D'autant que les gardes du Palais arrivaient maintenant en renfort et prenaient position : ils n'attendaient visiblement qu'un signe pour charger. Et la colère qu'elle lisait dans les yeux du Patricien était plus qu'un signe avant-coureur. Elle réfléchit à toute allure.

« Une loi qui mette fin aux cruautés infligées aux dragons _et aux chiens_. »

Le Patricien tiqua.

« Plaît-il ?

- Comment, vous ignorez cela ? Les courses de chiens alternant avec celles de dragons se font dans des conditions atroces, ces pauvres bêtes...

- Allons, soyons sérieux, dame Sybil. Il ne s'agit que de rumeurs, tandis que votre manifestation, elle, ...

- Des rumeurs ? Voyez plutôt ! »

Et Sybil dégaina tracts, photographies, statistiques, dossiers et rapports sanitaires.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flambard Truffiste, tapi au coin de la rue, regarda la meneuse s'agiter : bien bien bien, c'était connu, le Seigneur Veterini avait horreur que l'on cherche à lui en imposer. Ah, maintenant il donnait un ordre. Les gardes chargeaient. Enfin ! Ils allaient virer ces allumées et... et… Les bonnes femmes s'écartaient ? Ils entraient dans le bâtiment ! C'était quoi ce bazar ? Ils... ils... ils...

Et voilà maintenant que le plumitif qui l'avait reçu au Palais placardait un papier sur l'entrée. Puis posait des scellés autour de la porte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tambourinoeud retint un sourire en observant le Patricien relire le document avec plus d'attention encore que les accords de Genua. A minuit passé, il avait pourtant plus envie de dormir que de rire. Ce qui explique sans doute qu'il n'ait pas su tenir sa langue.

« Vous devriez y réfléchir avant, monseigneur. Si le bruit court que vous cédez à la pression de la rue... »

Le seigneur Veterini releva brusquement la tête :

« Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je... cède à la pression de la rue ? »

L'instinct de survie de Tambourinoeud battit le rappel des neurones endormis.

« Euh, c'est juste l'impression qui... de l'extérieur...

- Ah. L'impression. Bien. Il _**vous**_ suffira donc de donner la _**bonne impression**_ au journaliste du Disque-Monde qui vous posera des questions demain, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tambourinoeud grimaça intérieurement. Il existait peut-être quelques personnes capables, occasionnellement, d'infléchir voire influencer le Patricien, mais visiblement il n'avait pas leur talent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le Patricien apposa sa signature et le sceau de la cité au bas du décret et regarda en souriant le premier Secrétaire quitter le Bureau Oblong d'un air maussade. Ses services l'avaient averti de la manifestation 3 jours plus tôt ; les conséquences imprévisibles lui permettaient enfin de promulguer une loi que la Guilde des Parieurs refusait d'envisager depuis des années.

Bah, Tambourinoeud était un brave garçon, juste un peu naïf parfois.

-.-.-.-

* * *

-

FIN

-

**_Pour Tambourinoeud: une! seule! solution! la vétérinisation!_**

-

**Notes** :

**(1)** A part prendre des paris sur le premier dragon à sauter, mais ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on avoue ingénument (ou impunément) à Sybil Ramkin.

**(2) **Cecil Chicque ne connaît pas très bien les lois (des fois qu'on lui reproche de ne pas les respecter, il peut toujours arguer en toute innocence de son ignorance), sauf celles jouant en sa faveur.

**(3)** Le sanctuaire des dragons accepte dans les manifestations toutes les bonnes volontés, y compris celles incapables de capitaliser plus de 10 neurones en état de marche.


End file.
